The Vegeta Torture Operation
by jenny-chan1
Summary: All the classic Vegeta torture in one fic. In begins with our Saiyan Prince going to the mall, but why?


A/N: Ok, this is an idea I got from mushyshroom. She has a fic called: The Gohan and Videl fic. It's really funny and I suggest you read it! The fic is about all the classic Gohan torture and how the two will get together. My fic is about classic Vegeta torture. I'm so happy I can use her idea. THANK YOU MUSHYSHROOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, fanFICTION. If I did this would be on television by tomorrow!

                                                    Chapter one

     _To the mall_

It was a cold December day, the whole country was covered in snow. 

'I could be training right now', thought Vegeta, but here he was flying high above the city looking for the mall. 

He had no idea where that stupid place where the woman goes every day was. 

If Trunks hadn't been lusting for a fight so much this morning, he could be training in the gravity chamber right now.

----------------Flashback--------------

Vegeta woke up with an empty spot on his side, his mate was already up. The Saiyan Prince crawled out of his bed and made his way downstairs.

In the living room he saw the brat and his mate in front of the Christmas tree. They just finished the decoration. It was beautiful: silver, gold and red shiny Christmas balls hanging in every branch, with blue, green, orange, yellow, red and purple little lamps floating everywhere.

"What do you think Vegeta, isn't it  beautiful?" asked Bulma. 

"Hmph, it's just another foolish tradition of you earthlings."

"Is that all you can say? Trunks and I spent hours decorating this tree."

Vegeta didn't answer and sat on the couch, waiting for his breakfast. Of course he thought de Christmas tree was beautiful, it was even magical. Only he wasn't going to say that to them…

"Hey dad!"

Vegeta looked up to see his son standing in a fighting stance. Bulma was in the kitchen making their food.

"What do you want brat?"

"A fight!"

Vegeta smirked, if the brat wanted a fight he could get one. But normally, Trunks wouldn't want to fight if there wasn't something in for him. Ah, what the hell, a fight is a fight.

The Saiyan Prince also got in his stance, and before he knew it Trunks shot a ki blast. Vegeta saw it coming and hit it back. The eight-year old smirked.

'I'm going to make him pay for not liking our tree.' He ducked for the returning blast. 

There was only one thing he forgot. The tree was right behind him. 

There was a loud blast. Bulma came running in the room. 

"Oh, Kami!" she screamed.

Trunks looked up from his arms and all Vegeta could do was to stand there.

"VEGETA!! TRUNKS!! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO THIS TIME? YOU BLEW THE WHOLE LIVING ROOM AWAY!!"

"No mum, only half of the living room."

"Don't try to be smart with me, mister."

Then he saw the Christmas tree. Or better, he didn't see it. 

"Oh no, our tree is gone" Trunks began to sob.

"You go to your room Trunks, I'll deal with you later." 

Vegeta watched as Trunks walked to his room with a sad look on his face.

"Vegeta I can't believe you just blew our tree away. I told you NOT to fight in the house."

"The brat started it woman."

"I don't care, you're the responsible one here." 

Bulma knew exactly how he could make it up to them…

"Vegeta, I want you to go to the mall this afternoon. There you can buy a new tree and decoration."

"WHAT??!! I'm not going to that mall thing!!"

"Yes you are. OR ELSE YOU CAN FORGET YOUR PRECIOUS FOOD FOR FIVE WEEKS!!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta grabbed his ears. 

"Ok woman. I'm going. Don't yell like that!!"

"Good. I want you to buy these things." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. 

When she had wrote al the stuff she needed, she gave it to Vegeta.

----------------End Flashback------------

Vegeta had been flying for hours now. All the time in circles, only a couple miles from the city away.

"Where is the hell is that mall?"

"So you are looking for the mall , huh? I was wondering what you where doing here flying in circles." A voice behind Vegeta said.

A/N: this is my very first fic ever, so please tell me what you think of it so far. And don't worry, it might seem dramatic right now, but it will get funnier later on! 

You can guess who that voice belongs to!   

jenny-chan 


End file.
